Indexgee
Indexgee is a female god that has extraordinary powers. Indexgee and Protein Man neutral but Protein Man is far stronger. Indexgee's power level is 20,696,696,969 which surpasses Aagee's, Chroneegee's and Galaxeegee's power levels, however, she now is only more durability due to being punched in the face. Much like her counterpart Index, Indexgee used to know many spells and is almost pure like Index. Indexgee also likes to eat, but more extreme and a lot more. She eats extreme amounts, as much as a Saiyan. This is because Indexgee is more of a bootleg god like Protein Man than a regular god. Indexgee is by far one of the hated gods of Pureegee's creations, as she appears out of nowhere and eats anything. Indexgee like Protein Man is neutral and if you bother her, she will eat you. Before Seventy Five died, she used to barge in at his lab and bother him and Jeenee. Now she currently in Jeenee's house due to the fact that she doesn't have a house and considered 75's lab as one. Origins: Indexgee was created by Pureegee after Aagee, Chroneegee, and Galaxeegee were created and was considered the second strongest Weegee out there. Aagee, Chroneegee, and Galaxeegee felt jealous and decided to battle her for the title for the second strongest. Indexgee with her knowledge of magical spells and powers beat them all. Galaxeegee was furious so he punched her right in the left side of her face. As a result, Indexgee forgot her magical spells and was forced to wear a monocle in order to see properly. Heart broken, she ran away from them and went to the United 'Gees Galaxy. The monstrous 75 was attacking some Fakegees when he noticed Indexgee. He then tried to kill her but due to her godly powers, Indexgee didn't die. She considered 75 a friend and started to follow 75 everywhere. This annoyed 75 but he can do so little since Indexgee wouldn't die. 75 did have enough power to destroy her but didn't kill her for some odd reason. Jeenee was 75's worker and 75 ordered him to get Indexgee away from her but no matter what they both did, she wouldn't go away. 75 considered her a pest and Jeenee said she just stayed as long as she wanted to since 75 wouldn't kill her and Jeenee doesn't have the power to. Indexgee stayed in the lab with them until 75 died in a final battle many centuries later... After 75 died: After 75 died, Indexgee needed a home to use and resorted to the only surviving member of 75's crew, Jeenee. Jeenee was annoyed but was willing to give her a room to use for a bit. They may have lived together but Jeenee claims he has no kind of special interactions with her, she was nothing more that a regular pest to him. Soon after a few months, Indexgee was pregnant with a baby and everyone figured Jeenee was responsible. After the baby was born, she was named Oya for some odd reason. It was confirmed that Jeenee wasn't the father but it still wasn't confirmed who is the father of Oya. Current Times: At least 16 years passed since then, and things seem to remain the same even with the addition of Rum Rum to the group. Indexgee seems to be the same even with Rum Rum with them. Jeenee is a bit creeped out about Rum Rum but just decided to let it be. Indexgee soon met some people who she befriended like Peenee and some random Weegee stop sign. Jeenee doesn't like her choice of friends but has no choice but to accept it. Indexgee remains in Jeenee's house raising the 16 years old Oya. 6 years later... Oya was now 20 and was ready to leave Jeenee's house and explore the world. Indexgee was extremely sad to see her go but Jeenee said that she has a better future than her and that one Indexgee in the house was enough. Indexgee soon accepted that Rum Rum was leaving and wished her the best of luck. Funny enough, both Jeenee and Indexgee had no change their looks at all. Indexgee was a god so she cannot age, but for Jeenee, he said that he always had the same look in all his life so no matter how old he is, he looks the same. A few years later, she and Jeenee were invited to Oya's wedding with Dave Ramsey. Indexgee was pretty happy while Jeenee put on a confused look. They went to the wedding and congratulated the two. Indexgee was probably the most happiest of everyone there. 'How Indexgee and Lukben03 met' Indexgee decided to go visit the main person of the Ultraverse wiki, Lukben03 and slept in his bed. Lukben03 was furious and demanded she leave or else she'll die because he though she is a criminal or somthing like dat. They were soon in a battle but Indexgee easily won due to the fact that she was a god. She uses Lukben03's bed whenever Jeenee wants Indexgee out of the house for a bit. Lukben03 sleeps in the bathtub whenever that happens, as long as she can handle the smell of lukben`s socks, to which she can,anyway one day lukben03 Visit his brother malarl05,indexgee diden't like his bro at the 1st time. 'Overall:' Indexgee is one powerful female. She is the most powerful female in the entire cast of Ultraverse. Protein Man has offered her a chance to join him as his friend but she declined, saying that she rather have fun out in the multiverse. She remains in Jeenee's house, resting and eating a lot of food. Despite all those years, she remained the same, no matter what. Powers: Indexgee has many, many powers that are quite bizarre. Extreme Hunger: 'Indexgee is always hungry and has the power to eat anything she pleases. This results in Jeenee's credit card being maxed out. That doesn't stop Indexgee from eating food. The downside to this power is that it is not optional and she basically has to eat to extreme amounts. '''Size changes: '''Indexgee can change her size to any size she wants, she can change certain parts of her body whenever she wants to. This is useful for her to get Jeenee's credit card off the top of the shelf. This power is optional and she can control how tall/short she can turn to. '''Regeneration: '(not optional) No matter what any mortal throws at Indexgee, she cannot be harmed by them. The only ones that do have a chance of harming her is Pureegee and Protein Man and the other weegee gods. '''Super Speed: (optional) Indexgee can go to extreme speeds almost as if she is stopping time. She uses the speed to get in the restaurants' lines early and get more food. It is also used to avoid any attacks. Levitation: '''Indexgee can levitate instead of walk. This is useful for when she gets pretty lazy to move and can just relax while she simply levitates to anywhere she wants. '''Immortality: '''Like any god, Indexgee is immortal so she cannot die of age. Indexgee may be more powerful than most of the other gods but not in power, merely in durability. '''Relationships: '''Jeenee: '''Their relationship is sort of one sided as Jeenee doesn't like her but Indexgee considers him and her best friend. They get along just fine together, nothing personal just buddies. '''Oya: '''Indexgee really cares for Rum Rum as she is her daughter. While they both had different personalities and hobbies, Indexgee didn't mind and loves her no matter what. Jeenee considers it weird but Indexgee calls it caring. '''75: '''Indexgee thinks of 75 as her best friend but 75 doesn't feel the same way. She and 75 is extremely one sided as 75 despises her. After 75 died, Indexgee and Jeenee was the only ones that was in his funeral. Only Indexgee cared honestly. Category:God Category:Females